Faça o que veio fazer
by SortDrame
Summary: Quando dois querem, a faísca vira fogo. D&G. Hoggy


**N/A: **_Num momento de loucura extrema, depois de ficar com um cara de quem eu estava loucamente afim -não que ele saiba disso- cheguei em casa e canalisei o D/G pra cabeça e bom...Foi isso que saiu. Draco e Gina num estilo meio quente. A garota decide que cansou de esperar por ele tomar a iniciativa e vai atrás, ele fica surpreso, mas não perde a chance...Vai fazer o que veio fazer?_

**N/A2: **_Fic repostada, com menos erros que antes. E com a formatação um pouco menos bagunçada ''''_

**

* * *

**

****

**Vai fazer o que veio fazer?**

Ele adorava as insinuações da Weasley, mas não diria isso a ninguém, afinal, ele sabia que eram apenas joguinhos que ela usava pra prender os caras na sua teia..E que teia.

Cheia dos olhares, sorrisos, lábios...Ai.

Ele quase cedia...Mas não podia!

Como ele queria poder...

---

_**You´re sneaky. From the corner of my eye I saw you eyeing me  
(Você chega devagar. Do canto do meu olho vi você me olhando)  
I know that you´re watching  
( Eu sei que voê está me olhando)  
Tell me  
(Diga-me)  
What would you do if I encouraged you  
(O que você faria se eu te encorajasse)  
To get next to me  
(A chegar perto de mim)  
When nobody´s watching  
(Quando ninguém está olhando) **_

---

Ele não podia dizer não…Afinal ele era um homem.

Ok, ele não queria dizer não.

Ela o cercava com aqueles olhares indiscretos...

E ele desviava o olhar...Mas não hoje...Ah, não.

Ele sustentou-o até ter certeza de que e tinha entendido o recado.

Ela mandou um beijinho. Ele pegou no ar.

---

_**The way your body keeps moving  
(O jeito que seu corpo se mexe)  
Is something that makes me weak  
(É algo que me deixa fraco)  
Let´s start our own little secrets  
(Vamos começar nosso próprios segredos)  
For just you and me to keep.  
(Para apenas eu e você guardarmos)  
Too late to come on shy now  
(Muito tarde para ficar tímida agora)  
You´ve already gone this far  
(Você já chegou até esse ponto)  
So baby make your move, take charge  
(Então querida tome uma atitude,escolha)  
Show me what you got for me  
(Me mostre o que você tem para mim)**_

---

E lá estavam eles, não havia ninguém olhando.

Na havia nada eu impedisse seus corpos de colidirem.

Ele olhou-a nos olhos. Um calor se espalhou por seu corpo.

Talvez fosse todo aquele vermelho de eu cabelo. Ou seu vestido preto.

Ele não iria discutir sobre a origem do calor nesse momento. O fato é que existe.

Ela estava sentada ao seu lado, com as pernas cruzadas...

Ele cansou de esperar e de mentir pra si mesmo de que não queria...Ah, ele queria!

"Faça o que veio fazer Weasley"

---  
_**Oh no (girl)  
(Oh não (Garota))  
Is that your hands, rubbing on me  
(Essas são suas mãos,se esfregando em mim)  
Oh no (girl)  
(Oh não (Garota))  
Is that your hands, feeling on me  
(Essas são sua mãos,me examinando)  
Oh no (girl)  
(Oh não (garota))  
Is that your hands, rubbing on me  
(Essas são suas mãos,se esfregando em mim)  
If so (girl)  
(Se são (Garota))  
If that´s your hands, then tell me what you got for me  
(Se essas são suas mãos,me diga o que você tem para mim)**_

---

A voz dele a deixava louca, ela queria beijá-lo agora mesmo, mas ele não se mexia, qual era o problema daquele idiota?

"Faça o que veio fazer, Weasley"

Tinha soado muito machista, nada romântico, claro...Mas ela pirou, isso soa fez querê-lo mais...

"Então se prepare, Malfoy"

---

_**Baby  
I can tell that you want to do more  
(Eu sei que você quer fazer mais)  
Than just dance with me  
(Do que só dançar comigo)  
And I don´t mind your flirting  
(E eu não me importo em flertar)  
But honestly  
(Mas honestamente)  
Do you really wanna spend the whole night  
(Você realmente quer passar a noite toda)  
Passing looks at me  
(Passando e olhando para mim)  
Come over here and get to working  
(Vem cá e vamos começar a "trabalhar" **_

---

Ele estava sentado, então ela se aproveitou...Muito delicadamente, ela se acomodou no colo dele, passou suas mão na nuca do garoto, fazendo-o tremer. Ele tinha cansado de brincar, puxou a garota e beijou-a.

E não tinha nada frio no local, diga-se de passagem.

Ela desabotoou cada um dos botões da camisa do garoto muito devagar...Deixando o louco.

Ele foi mais rápido, puxou a camisa da garota pra cima.

Os dois estavam muito ofegantes.

Ela passou a mão no peitoral de Malfoy.

Ele foi mais atrevido, beijou o pescoço da garota, fazendo a gemer;

---

**_The way your body keeps moving  
(O jeito que seu corpo se mexe)  
Is something that makes me weak  
(É algo que me deixa fraco)  
Let´s start our own little secrets  
(Vamos começar nosso próprios segredos)  
For just you and me to keep.  
(Para apenas eu e você guardarmos)  
Too late to come on shy now  
(Muito tarde para ficar tímida agora)  
You´ve already gone this far  
(Você já chegou até esse ponto)  
So baby make your move, take charge  
(Então querida tome uma atitude,escolha)  
Show me what you got for me  
(Me mostre o que você tem para mim)  
_**

**---**

Os dois já estavam bem "alegrinhos". Beijavam-se muito calientmente. As mãos de ambos brincavam por aí...

Então, ouviram passos...Ela correu até sua camisa a colocou.

Ele ainda estava meio atordoado, então foi mais lento.

E a cena que o entruso viu...Serviu pra que no dia seguinte a escola toda achasse que sabia muito.

Diga se que os fatos foram ligeiramente aumentados.

A única coisa que ele não queria que acontecesse era que nada pudesse acontecer novamente por causa daquilo. Ele estava simplesmente viciado na ruiva

---

_**Oh no (girl)  
(Oh não (Garota))  
Is that your hands, rubbing on me  
(Essas são suas mãos,se esfregando em mim)  
Oh no (girl)  
(Oh não (Garota))  
Is that your hands, feeling on me  
(Essas são sua mãos,me examinando)  
Oh no (girl)  
(Oh não (garota))  
Is that your hands, rubbing on me  
(Essas são suas mãos,se esfregando em mim)  
If so (girl)  
(Se são (Garota))  
If that´s your hands, then tell me what you got for me  
(Se essas são suas mãos,me diga o que você tem para mim)**_

---

E digamos que o garoto ficou mais tranqüilo quando a ruiva o puxou pro armário de vassouras e lhe lascou um beijo, encarou o garoto e perguntou:

"E então, Malfoy...Pode encarar?"

"Sem dúvida nenhuma"

E então ela saiu do armário como se nada tivesse acontecido, apenas dando um sorrisinho sacana pra ele enquanto ia embora.


End file.
